


Let Our Ashes Mingle As One

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There is no Loki without Thor, and no Thor without Loki.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Ashes Mingle As One

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again it was impossible for me to be inspired by marty’s art. Usually I try to keep close to the headcanon she has for it, but this one kind of went in another direction. I don’t think I’ll be doing that again because this did not come out as well as I wanted it to. :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Marty-mc's art: http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/77612628758/once-im-dead-burn-us-together-and-let-our-ashes  
> (Because apparently I can't link anything anymore.)

“No!”

Loki had known many forms of pain in his long life. He had known the betrayal of those he thought loved him, the loss of his children, the breaking of his entire self when the truth of his origins came to light, but nothing, _nothing,_ had ever hurt this much.

“Get up, you oaf,” Loki demanded as he pulled Thor’s body into his arms.

Thor didn’t answer. He wouldn’t answer, but that didn’t stop Loki from being mad at the lack of response. At least with his ‘deaths’ there had been a moment of goodbye, _something_ to prevent this feeling of such utter loss. The brief moment of eye contact, the apology he had choked out, he at least had the courtesy to leave Thor with some form of a farewell.

But Thor, the inconsiderate oaf that no matter how much he hated, Loki could not stop loving, left him with nothing. Loki would never see that bright smile Thor reserved for him, would never feel those strong arms around him whenever Thor demanded one of those ghastly hugs. He would never hear Thor whisper “brother” in the dead of night when their limbs were entwined and they were the only beings in existence, their animosity set aside until the light of day. Thor’s kisses, his calloused hands, the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, the way he buried his face between Loki’s shoulder blades to inhale Loki’s scent, those brilliant blue eyes, the anger Loki would eventually always evoke…it was all gone, stolen away by an opportunistic grunt’s blade. Thor had struck down the most powerful enemy to ever threaten the Æsir, and his reward was an enchanted dagger in the back. Loki was powerless to do anything but watch as Thor’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his blood boiling as flames rushed under his skin. It was over in a second, in a lifetime, and then Thor was falling, falling never to stand again.

_“I am not your ally.”_

_“Perhaps not, but for the moment you are not my enemy…sneer at me all you want, it will not change the circumstances.”_

_“Careful, Thor. I would hate to think myself predictable.”_

_“Never that, brother.”_

_“Stop smiling, you moron.”_

_“It will be good to enter a fight knowing you are at my back.”_

_“Rely on sentimentality to get through this and you’ll die before day’s end.”_

“Why did you trust me, Thor?” Loki clung to Thor’s still warm body as tightly as he could, burying his face against Thor’s neck. Only three nights ago he had wrapped his arms around that neck and felt Thor’s strong pulse against his skin. “You should have known better. You should have-” His throat clenched shut and Loki found himself unable to continue. If only Thor had not trusted Loki to protect his back.

“I am a prideful creature, brother. You should have known better,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Thor’s. His magic rose and twisted outward, drawing on Loki’s rage and hurt, building beyond his control. A vortex of raw power tore at everything, both friend and foe, leaving Loki and Thor at the eye of the storm. The noise of battle drained away, the smell of blood and death blocked out.

There was only Thor and Loki.

/

Sif huffed in defeat as the curl of Loki’s hair she had just brushed away stubbornly found its way back onto Loki’s cheek. Of course Loki’s last act would be one that annoyed her.

Not that she was truly mad, not anymore.

_She was going to kill Loki. Their enemies had been torn apart by Loki’s magic, but the Æsir had been caught as well. She had seen warriors, veterans of many battles, scream as the malevolent wind crashed down on them. Volstagg’s leg had been ripped to shreds. Most likely he would lose it. She would make Loki pay for this. She would make Thor finally understand what a danger his little brother truly was._

_But when she saw him, Sif’s resolve faltered. Loki slowly toppled over, no longer having the strength to support himself. The still form of Thor lay next to him. Even from this distance, Sif knew. She had seen the corpses of the fallen often enough, and even as she stepped closer, looking, pleading, for some sign of life, she knew the truth._

_Loki’s unamused chuckle drew her attention. Even as he desperately tried to cling to Thor, Loki had that smug look on his face that Sif always wanted to punch off. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to pull Thor into his embrace once more, Loki settled for pressing himself against Thor’s side, clutching at Thor’s pale hand. “And what now, Lady Sif? Your Lord Husband is dead, Asgard is yours. So, what now?”_

_Sif knew that Thor loved her. She also knew that the love Thor had for her shared no similarities to the love he had for Loki. They had married for duty, there had been no illusions it was anything else. The only bump in their relationship was Loki. Despite Loki still occasionally planning Thor’s death, Thor would always return to Loki, and Loki thoroughly enjoyed reminding Sif of it at every turn._

_“Let go, Loki,” she said, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. The army would look to her now. She could not give into that small part of her, the child that remembered her first meeting with the arrogant brat that Thor used to be, that wanted to cry until there was nothing left inside her. “There is still time to save you.”_

_Loki smile was cruel and bitter, but there was something about it that made Sif suspect it was directed more at Loki himself than at her. His lips moved, but his voice weakened as his strength ebbed. All Sif caught was, “No.”_

_Sif shook her head and leaned down to listen. The universe had strange sense of humor when the God of Lies’ last words turned out to be the truest statement ever spoken._

“Sif, are you sure about this?” Fandral asked her softly, standing at her side when she needed him most. Hogun and Volstagg, with his new prosthetic leg attached, were at her back as well.

She placed her hand over Thor and Loki’s, still entwined together. She had refused to allow anyone to separate them. “Of course. After all-” she paused, her lips turning upward ever so slightly as she looked on down at Loki’s peaceful face, “-there is no Thor without Loki, and no Loki without Thor.”

After Loki’s first false death, the one where he had fallen into the abyss, Sif had found Thor in a dirty hovel of a tavern, close to passing out on drink. He had told her that he no longer felt himself without Loki at his side. It was then she knew she could hate Loki, could loath him to her very core, but she would never be able to resent him, for that would be to resent Thor. They would go into eternity together, by order of the Queen of Asgard. No one would separate them ever again.

Sif stepped back from the boat, taking one last look at the princes she had once called friend; one she had called husband, the other enemy. Volstagg handed Gungnir to her, its weight heavy in her hand with the responsibility that was now hers. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and brought the butt of the spear to the ground with a somber clang. The boat slowly moved away from the shore, and out into the dark waters that surrounded Asgard.

At her signal, Hogun loosed the arrow that set the boat alight. As their boat reached the edge and tilted down toward the abyss, Sif brought Gungnir down again. As the fiery boat fell, the light of Loki and Thor’s souls rose, twisting around each other up into the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I’m also not happy that I didn’t get the quote in anywhere besides the title, but maybe now I can focus on the story I’ve been trying to finish all week.~~


End file.
